1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push button switch that can be used, for example, as a kill switch mounted on a handle of a vehicle such as a motorcycle or an all-terrain vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a push button switch which is configured such that a printed circuit board mounting a tact switch thereon is housed in the inside of a switch casing, the tact switch is covered with a rubber-made pushing member which changes over the tact switch to an ON state or an OFF state, and a push button cap having relatively high rigidity is mounted on the pushing member. The tact switch per se is a kind of push-type switch, which can be small in size and constitutes a switching element in which a contact point arranged in the inside of the switch is turned on by pushing and the switch is turned off when a pushing force is released. That is, the switch constitutes a switching element which is changed over between an ON state and an OFF state due to the pushing operation of the push button cap. Such a configuration is shown, for example, in Japanese Patent document JP-A-8 (1996) '7162.
There also has been known a push button switch which is configured such that a cantilever-type push button is formed by forming a slit in a lid portion which covers an opening portion of a switch casing housing a printed circuit board and a tact switch therein, the tact switch is changed over to an ON state or an OFF state using a pushing projection which is integrally formed on the push button in a projecting manner and, at the same time, a guide wall for restricting the falling of the pushing projection attributed to the movement of the pushing projection is integrally formed on the switch casing. Such a configuration is shown, for example, in Japanese patent document JP-A-2001-6484.